


Prank Wars Gone Wrong

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Just a random idea I got when listening to Jon Cozart's; Movie Villian Medly song.Wally and Dick are in the middle of a prank war when something seems to go horribly wrong. Or is that just apart of the plan?
Series: Dick Grayson Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 14





	Prank Wars Gone Wrong

\--Wally P.O.V.--

My chest beats widely, my hands are sweaty. I'm frozen to the spot, too scared to move. Slowly I creep forward, my head craning forward to get a better look. Ever so slowly I peer around the corner and let out a sigh of relief as there's no scary ninja on the other side. I gulp as I quickly sped forward and to the kitchen. "Have any of you guys seen Rob?" I ask, terrified of the answer. Artemis sighs, whilst Kaulder shakes his head.

"No, I haven't seen him since you poured the slime over him" M'gann answers while Conner just grunts. I gulp, the scariness level raising, Dick has never been incognito in a prank war. He's always just around the corner and yet no one has seen him in about two hours.

"This can not be good," I mutter out loud, narrowing my eyes at the counter in front of me.

"Wally, what's wrong?" M'gann asks curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Green Cheeks," I respond with a goofy smile planted on my face.

"Where's boy blunder, weren't you guys having a prank war?" Artemis tilts her head as she speaks. A scowl on her face, but that's probably just from her pink hair than anything.

"I don't know, I haven't seen, heard from him in about two hours." I frown sadly as I respond. "So I was wondering if you could feel his mind in the cave and if Supey could hear him."

M'gann pauses for a bit her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Supey closes his eyes. "I can't feel his mind" M'gann comments, worry evident in her voice. Supey also shakes his head and I sigh. "Robin, isn't hurt is he?"

"Nah, don't worry he probably went back to Gotham for Batman and silenced the Zeta beams so I would freak out" I give M'gann a reassuring smile before grabbing a cookie, that I only now noticed was on the bench.

"You say that like it's happened before" Artemis remarks.

"Because it has, we were in the middle of a prank war when Robin got a call from Batman, I didn't see him till the next day."

"Well as long as he's safe" Kaldur speaks up for the first time. I smile and nod before reaching over for another cookie.

RECOGNISED BATMAN A01

I freeze before frowning, my hand hovering over the cookies. Glancing up at my teammates I notice a similar frown on everyone else's face before I dash towards the zeta beams. "Hey, Batman, what's up?" I ask once I'm standing in front of the dark knight, but something's wrong, I know it.

"Where's Robin?" I freeze, the blood rushing out of my head at those words.

"I-I th-thought he was with you" Batman frowns at my answer before walking over to the supercomputer. With me instantly following him, by then the rest of the team was there and I didn't have to be a telepath to know they were all worried for the youngest member of our team. 'Item not found' Read the words on the computer as Batman finished typing whatever he was typing. Batman's frowns deepens.

"What is that?" Superboy asks, and I pray to god that's not what I think it is, _it can't be, it has to be something else._

"Robin's tracker" Came Batman's gruff voice, squashing all my hope faster than The Flash.

"He's d-dead?" M'gann squeaked, despair filling her voice like a sickly sweet poison. I turn around to look at my teammates. M'gann stood horrified, tears flowing freely down her green cheeks. Superboy had an arm around M'gann with a look of anger and a tint of worry in his eyes. Artemis, on the other hand, had her hand covering her mouth and took a shaky step back as Aqualad merely just frowned.

"No, if he was dead the tracker would still be functional, which leaves us with two options, either he was kidnapped or he turned the tracker of himself" Batman answers whilst aiming a bat-glare at the computer as if that would bring back his son.

"Robin wouldn't just turn the tracker off" I argue, moving forward to just behind the Caped Crusader.

Batman nods in response. "I'm calling in the league." Batman reaches up as he speaks and touches the comn on his ear.

\--Ten minutes later--

The whole league was here, as well as Roy and Agent A. Everyone looked worried. Batman opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the speakers crackling to life.

**I started as a nobody**

**And grew up as a freak**

**My dad drank booze**

**My mom smoked pot**

**I had a poor psyche**

**But now I'm running Gotham**

**Cause 's delirious**

**I shoot up all the good guys asking**

**Why so serious?**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**Cause I'm a psychopathic killer**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**I even killed the fat bus driver**

My eyes widened as I recognised the voice as Jokers. Glancing around the other heroes seemed to as shocked as I was, hell even Batman's mouth was wide opened with shock. The song started to repeat itself. At the 'because that bat's delirious' part the lights turned off, plunging us into darkness. A scream of pain sounds before the lights are turned back on. I glance around furiously only to notice that Superman and Superboy were missing, there 'S''s lying in their places.

"Umm... what's going on?" Wonder Woman asks fear creeping into her voice, and I mean who wouldn't be afraid, the two powerhouses of my team AND the league had been defeated by an unknown enemy.

"Partner up and stick together" Batman orders, and instantly a nervous Flash is by my side.

"You don't think that whoever got Superboy and Superman got Robin first do you Bats?" Flash asked with a gulp. The only answer he got was that creepy song going back on.

**I started as a nobody**

**And grew up as a freak**

**My dad drank booze**

**My mom smoked pot**

**I had a poor psyche**

**But now I'm running Gotham**

**Cause 's delirious**

**I shoot up all the good guys asking**

**Why so serious?**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**Cause I'm a psychopathic killer**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**I even killed the fat bus driver**

The lights turned off once again at the end of the song. It was dead silent for one whole minute, I counted before the light turned back on. Now there were two feathers were Hawkman and Hawkwoman stood. "HIDE" Batman yells just as the song began playing again.

\--Twelve hours later--

It was dark, I couldn't remember what the light was, I couldn't remember life without the endless darkness, it was a constant thing, had been for a while now. Two hours after the rest kidnapping to be exact. Though I don't know how many hours had gone by since then, there was no power, the zeta beams had longed been disabled, in fact, they shut down right after Hawkman and Hawkwoman had been kidnapped. I was terrified, every time I brushed against something my mind told me it was the kidnapper, every time Barry spoke or touched me, I flinched and cowered away. If my calculations were correct, we were the last ones. M'gann and Martian Manhunter had been the next to go, with Artemis and Black Canary following in suit. I had no idea who the kidnapper was, every time that song played a group got kidnapped, without fail.

**I started as a nobody**

**And grew up as a freak**

**My dad drank booze**

**My mom smoked pot**

**I had a poor psyche**

**But now I'm running Gotham**

**Cause 's delirious**

**I shoot up all the good guys asking**

**Why so serious?**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**Cause I'm a psychopathic killer**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**I even killed the fat bus driver**

I let out a shaky sigh of relief as the song finishes and nothing bad happens. _Oh no, I spoke too soon._ I take a sharp intake of breath as my breath starts beating wildly. For there were no other footsteps but my own, no other set of teeth chattering in fear and definitely no one whispering words of comfort. For the kidnapper had gotten Barry. The song started to play again, I ran. I crashed into about fifty thousand different things but I kept running as the song kept playing. But this time it was different, and not because I was taken, oh no I was perfectly fine, but because there an eerily familiar crackle after the song finished that froze me into place.

"Robin" I whisper, before looking around, trying to make out the shapes in the murky darkness.

**I started as a nobody**

**And grew up as a freak**

**My dad drank booze**

**My mom smoked pot**

**I had a poor psyche**

**But now I'm running Gotham**

**Cause 's delirious**

**I shoot up all the good guys asking**

**Why so serious?**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**Cause I'm a psychopathic killer**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No, they can't read my Joker face**

**I even killed the fat bus driver**

I cower at the end of the song fearing the worst when suddenly the lights came back on instantly blinding me. I let out a yelp as I cover my now sensitive eyes. Cautiously I take my hands away from my eyes only to see the whole league, Roy and the whole team including a smirking Robin. I frown at them before realization hits.

"This was a prank!" I exclaim with a glare aimed at my best friend.

"Yes, yes it was and your reaction was priceless." Came the cheeky reply. A smirk plastered against his face.


End file.
